2010 NCRHA B Division Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships
The 2010 NCRHA B Division Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships involved 12 schools playing in a round robin followed by a single elimination tournament to determine the national champion of NCRHA B Division college roller hockey. The tournament began on April 8, 2010 and ended with the national championship game on April 11. Tournament procedure A total of 12 teams were selected for the tournament. Six teams earned automatic bids by winning their regional tournaments. The automatic bid of the Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League, which did not have a regional tournament, went to its regular season champion Central Florida. Five teams were granted at-large bids, which were extended by the NCRHA Selection Committee. One team declined their bid, while one team accepted an alternate bid. All 12 teams were seeded 1 to 12 and broken into three pools, each with four teams. Teams in Pool A were ranked 1, 6, 7, and 12, teams in Pool B were ranked 2, 5, 8, and 11, and teams in Pool C were ranked 3, 4, 9, and 10. Each team played every team in their Pool once for ranking in the single elimination knockout bracket. Qualifying teams The at-large and alternate bids were announced on March 8, 2010, while the Pools in the tournament were announced on March 25, 2010. The Eastern Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (ECRHA) had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, Great Plains Collegiate Inline Hockey League (GPCIHL), Midwest Collegiate Roller Hockey League (MCRHL), and Western Collegiate Roller Hockey League (WCRHL) each had two teams receive berths, Rocky Mountain Collegiate Roller Hockey Association (RMCRHA), Southeastern Collegiate Roller Hockey League (SECRHL), and Southwest Collegiate Hockey League (SCHL) had one berth each. Preliminary round Points to each team are awarded as follows: *2 points for a win *1 point for a tie *0 points for a loss If two or more teams are tied in points, the following tiebreaker criteria will be used: * points earned in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in games involving only tied teams * goals scored in games involving only tied teams * goal difference in all group games * goals scored in all group games If a criterion leaves only two teams tied, then those teams will be ranked based on their head-to-head result. All times are local (PDT). Pool A Standings Schedule Pool B Standings Schedule Pool C Standings Schedule Playoff round * - Denotes overtime period(s). All times are local (PDT). Bracket Schedule First round Quarterfinals Semifinals National Championship Record by organization The columns QF, SF, CG, and NC respectively stand for the Quarterfinals, Semifinals, Championship Game, and National Champion. See also *2009–10 NCRHA B Division season *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Most Valuable Player *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Most Valuable Goaltender *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Playmaker *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships All-Tournament Teams *NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships All-Revision Team Category:National Collegiate Roller Hockey Association Category:NCRHA Collegiate Roller Hockey National Championships Category:2010 in inline hockey Category:Inline hockey Category:Sports in San Jose, California